The Avatar and The Devil
by RavenNight23
Summary: Nero and Korra go to Republic City for Korra's Airbending training, only to find the city in corruption, and a group of non-benders fighting against the benders of the city. Can the city be saved by this new generation of benders and non-benders?
1. The New Avatar!

_Earth...fire...air...and water. I've been told the legend of the Avatar as a kid from my father and uncle. A hundred years ago, the Fire Nation waged war against the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and the Air Nomads. The Avatar was the only one who could master all four of these elements, but he vanished, and a hundred years later, what were simple Southern Water Tribe siblings, the last Waterbender of the South Pole and a warrior, found an Airbender by the name of Aang, who learned he was the last Airbender in the world. Together, they traveled to the North Pole to learn Waterbending while gathering allies for the rebellion of the Fire Nation. A banished prince, a blind Earthbender, warriors that resembled Avatar Kyoshi, and many others soon joined the cause, and with their help, they defeated the Fire Lord and his crazed daughter, and the war was over. The banished prince became Fire Lord and vowed to make things right for each nation and everyone who lived under the oppression of the Fire Nation; soon, the Avatar and his allies created a city where everyone would live in harmony. That city is known as Republic City. The years had passed, and Avatar Aang died, meaning that the next Avatar would be from one of the Water Tribes. I never knew it would be my friend, Korra; she's headstrong, brave, daring, and a few other things. How did I know she is the next Avatar? Well...my father and uncle are half-demons, sons to the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, and Sparda help Avatar Aang bring peace to the land, but sadly, he disappeared._

_ My grandmother, Eva, was left to raise them, until demons and evil spirits attacked them. Eva was killed, but my father and uncle were separated, until many years after the attack, Fire Lord Zuko learned of two teenaged boys, both with white hair, while one was enlisted into the Fire Nation Army and the other started an organization called The Order; The Order was created to find a way to fight demons and evil spirits, mostly non-benders joined in the cause, though my father is a Waterbender. My uncle is a Firebender, and it is believed that like the Avatar, Sparda could use all four elements. That is a false statement, though, but it really wouldn't surprise me if he could do that. Some say that Sparda was a Firebender who married a non-bender with her ancestors that some believed to be Waterbenders that went into hiding when the Air Nomads were wiped out. The Fire Lord reunited them and eventually, my father married a non-bender and then I was born, and I was given the name, Nero. Korra and I had known each other for a long time and one day, she and I were practicing our Waterbending skills when a demon attacked us; I told Korra to run and find my father when my right arm got injured in the fight, and that was when my right arm changed and we found out that she was the Avatar. That was the first step in our journey that was bound to come._

* * *

><p>Many years had passed since Korra and Nero found out that she was the next Avatar. Nero had finished packing a few things for his long walk to visit his best friend when his father, Vergil stood in his doorway saying, "I see your going to visit Korra" "Yep", Nero said without looking at his father, "She said that Tenzin was coming to train her in Airbending and I wanted to meet him for myself" Vergil ran a hand through his slicked back white hair as he looked at Nero; he couldn't believe that he was already seventeen, and it seemed like only yesterday that Nero's arm had changed into what Korra calls a "Devil Bringer". The image of his son, lying in the snow with his right arm bleeding and changing when Nero's voice broke him out of his thoughts saying, "Dad? DAD!" "Huh? Forgive me, Nero", Vergil said, "I didn't hear you" Nero saw the look in his father's eyes as he placed a hand on his father's shoulder saying, "Don't worry, Dad. It's alright. I can handle it for now. Besides, everyone knows of my arm and have accepted it" Vergil sighed with content as he said, "I believe you told me the other day that today is Korra's Firebending test" Nero nodded his head and said, "Yeah, and it may have started already. I'll be back home soon"<p>

Nero hurried over to where The White Lotus had Korra live and train as he spotted Katara, Avatar Aang's wife and his teacher, along with members of The White Lotus watching Korra with her Firebending. "Ah, Nero", Katara said with a smile, "I'd thought you would want to be here" "It's nice to see you again, Master Katara", Nero said with a bow. They saw Korra run up to them with a smile saying, "We should be celebrating; three elements down, one to go" One of the members protested, "You may have gotten the physical side of bending but not the spiritual side. The Avatar must balance them both out" "And that's why I need to train with Tenzin right away. You know, Mr. Spiritual" Nero knew a lot of things about becoming an Avatar, but he had to admit, he was lucky not to become the Avatar. He could only imagine with the blood of Sparda and the power of the Avatar in his body, he'd become the most powerful human of all, not even Mundus himself would want to fight him. "What say you, Master Katara? Do you think she is ready?", the White Lotus member asked "Yes", Katara said, "If anyone can train her it's Tenzin" "As you wish", he said, "You can begin your Airbending training" Korra's face lit up with excitement and began to cheer, but quickly reeled it in as she said calmly, "Thank you all for believing in me"

Nero and Korra walked over to Naga, Korra's polar bear-dog as she said, "Naga, you should've seen it. I kicked some Firebending butt and I passed" Naga wagged her tail and took sight of Nero and lick his face, causing slobber to go all over his face, making him look like his father. Korra fell to the ground laughing while saying, "Ahaha! You look just like your dad with Naga's slobber on you" Nero smirked and began acting like his father, making Korra laugh harder and he began to laugh. He finally got his hair back to it's original style as Korra was recovering from her laughter with tears in her eyes while wiping them away, "Oh, man. That was funny, your uncle would've loved to laugh at that" She then mounted Naga's saddle and jumped on while offering Nero a hand, helping him climb on. A guard at the front gate eyes them while Korra said, "Just taking Naga out for a stroll. Don't worry, we won't go far"

They reached a stopping place and let Naga take a breath as the two began to talk, Korra starting, "So, how's your family doing? Any news on your uncle?" "Nothing much", Nero said, "My dad's been busy with The Order and my uncle's hardly getting the time to write home" Korra wanted to ask Nero about his demon training, but left it alone by asking, "How is your arm?" Nero lifted his arm up and said, "It's been helpful whenever demons are nearby and thankfully none are around" Korra looked at the sky and said, "I wonder what the future will hold for us, with me being the Avatar and you being a quarter of a demon, much less, the grandson of Sparda" Nero shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. I just don't know"

* * *

><p>It was sunset when a Sky Bison came with a chatterbox girl constantly asking if they were there yet, making a man say, "Yes, Ikki. We are...finally here" The two older children were the first to jump off of the Bison with the man having the youngest of the three on his shoulders say, "Hello, Mother. I'm very happy to see you" Katara smiled at them man helping with the children when the only boy shouted, "Unhand me, strange woman" Nero couldn't help but stiffen a laugh when a smack to the back of his head made him turn to Vergil with a look that said, "Eat shit and die", making Vergil give off his own death glare as they hear the man say, "Pema, let me help you. Easy now" The woman smiled and said, "It's alright. I'm not helpless, I'm only pregnant" Nero couldn't help but smile at that, making him think maybe his father was like that with his mother as Katara hugged Pema and told her that there was another Airbender on the way. Pema knew she could only handle the three little Airbenders for now, making her say while pointing to her children, "Were Tenzin and his siblings always like this?" "Kya and Bumi were", Katara remembers, "but Tenzin was always serious" "Mother, please", Tenzin said, then he noticed Korra, Nero, and Vergil standing behind Katara and said, "Korra, look at you. You've turned into quite the young Avatar" He then made his way to Vergil and said, "You must be Vergil, the leader of The Order, Dante's older twin brother, and one of the sons of Sparda" Vergil smiled and said with a bow, "It is an honor to meet a son of Avatar Aang. Yes, you are right about me, and this is my son, Nero" Nero bowed at Tenzin and said, "Welcome back to the South Pole, Tenzin" "Master Tenzin", Korra began, "I can't wait to get started on my Airbending training" The look on Tenzin's face made Pema say, "Honey, you're going to have to tell her sooner or later" "Tell me what?", Korra asked with confusion, making Katara say, "You're not staying are you?"<p>

Nero was shocked at this as he said, "What? But Korra needs an Airbending teacher! Tenzin's the only one" "I am sorry but I cannot stay, Nero", Tenzin said, "I'm only staying for the night" "Y-you said that you were moving here", Korra said, not hiding the sadness in her voice while Vergil said, "There must be a reason for the Avatar's Airbending training to wait" "There is, Vergil" Tenzin said, "Korra...I am sorry to say that your Airbending training will have to wait"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**It's a new crossover story I started this month and as for the benders from DMC here's a list:**

**Waterbending: Vergil and Nero- this element fits perfectly with these two. Like father, like son, eh?**

**Earthbending: Lady- it's a good element for her to use and the reason will be in another chapter.**

**Firebending: Sparda, Dante, Trish, and Credo- the reason here is Sparda is a full-fledged demon so it wouldn't surprise people that he could bend fire, come on people like this element wouldn't fit Dante, the same reason for Trish, and Credo looks like the type of guy that would be the perfect Firebending teacher.**

**Bending of Lightening: Trish- that's obvious**

**The next chapter will be out soon**


	2. Republic City!

It was night when Korra, Nero, Vergil, members of The White Lotus, and Tenzin's family ate as Korra said, "So, there has to be a time frame on my wait. A week, or maybe a month" "I'm afraid it may be longer", Tenzin said. "You may have a responsibility to Republic City", Nero said, even though Vergil told him to be quiet, "but you have a responsibility to Korra" Korra nodded her head and added, "Believe me, I'd love to find another teacher, but we're stuck with each other" "I wish there was another way", Tenzin said and it made Korra get an idea, "Yes, there is. I can go to Republic City with you" Nero and Vergil looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement but a member of the White Lotus quickly said, "Absolutely not! You must stay here! Avatar Aang entrusted us to keep you safe while you master the elements. The city is far to dangerous" "And so are demons", Nero snapped, "Don't forget that was how we knew she was the Avatar! If it wasn't for her we'd be dead! You guys have always had the 'Keep Korra safe' stick so far up your asses, you don't see she's a young woman now who can make decisions now!" Vergil shot a glare to Nero as he growled at him to watch his language as Korra said, "Nero's right about that. I'm pretty sure Avatar Aang wanted to keep me safe, but not keep me locked up like a prisoner" Tenzin intervened, "It's the only way to keep you safe-" Korra finally had enough as she got up and left the room with Nero behind her, and before he left he said, "I think I proved my point with her reaction. If my uncle was here, he would agree with us"

Nero slammed the door behind him while Tenzin turned his head to Vergil and asked, "Is that boy always protective of Korra?" Vergil looked at the door and calmly said, "He treats her like a sister, and considering he owes his life to her, I believe he wants to keep her safe like everyone else in this room. But, he is right, Korra must go to Republic City if you can't stay here" _'Brother, what would you do?'_, Vergil thought, _'You were always the one who knew what to do with Nero and Korra when it came to her Avatar training' _The next morning came, and Tenzin and his family left for Republic City as Korra sat in Naga's saddle with Nero walking towards them seeing Tenzin's Sky Bison fly towards the city while he said, "I wish we could go to Republic City. Those damn White Lotus members" Korra remained silent but then narrowed her eyes and said, "We're going to Republic City, one way or another" Nero just smirked and said, "Just give the word, and we'll go"

It was night when Korra and Nero began mounting Naga when Katara's voice said, "Nice night for an escape" The young adults looked at her when Korra said, "I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar" Nero nodded his head and added, "Plus where she goes, I go" Katara just smiled and said, "I know. Aang's time has passed, my brother and many of my friends are gone, and I even considered Sparda a good friend. It is time for your generation to take on the responsibility to keep balance in the world" Nero and Korra smiled and hugged Katara and said, "Goodbye, Korra, Nero" They made a tunnel that ended a few miles away from the "prison" as Korra called it and they rode off to Korra's parents to say goodbye. "Mom, Dad. I'll miss you", Korra said. "We know", Korra's mom said, and she then turned to Nero and said, "Keep her safe, Nero" "I will", he said.

They turned to leave but they saw Vergil walking with his hands behind his back and stopped beside Naga. "So", he began, "I see your going to Republic City, Korra, Nero" Nero was about to explain when Vergil revealed a sword that was what Nero realized was Red Queen and his father's own sword, Yamato. "If you're going, you're going to need these, my son" Nero was shocked by Vergil's reaction as Vergil explained, "I've seen you grow up into a great young man, Nero. The blood of my father flows through your veins and I'm sure your uncle would love to see the man you have become. Your destiny has always been intertwined with Korra's, and I believe you will become a better man then I have become. Maybe someday, you will become leader of The Order" Nero hugged Vergil, which took the son of Sparda by surprise and hugged him back as Nero said, "I'll miss you, Father" "I will too, Nero", Vergil said with a small tear falling from his face unknowingly to Vergil. Vergil even gave Nero a trench coat that was a dark blue with The Order insignia stitched onto the sleeves as Korra and Nero got on Naga and rode off to the ships and snuck onto one bound for Republic City.

* * *

><p>Korra was the first to wake when she realized they made it to the port to the city and shook Nero and Naga telling them they were there. Nero decided to hide his Devil Bringer in a sling so nobody would be scared of him as they rode off of the ship while Korra thanked the sailors, who were caught off guard by the three. Some of the citizens were in shock by Naga as they stopped to see the city and on a small island was a statue of Avatar Aang, possibly in his teen years or when he was still twelve. "There it is", Korra said, gaining Nero's attention to see another island that had some buildings on it just a short boat ride away from the statue, "Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin lives" "Alright", Nero said, "Let's go swimming, Naga" Naga however, had other ideas as she suddenly took off away from the island, causing people and Sato Mobiles to get clear while Nero and Korra shouted and apologized to people. Naga stopped at a food vendor, almost giving the woman running it a heart attack while Korra scolded the polar bear-dog while she jumped off and said, "My friend and I will take one of each" The woman told her the price, making Nero realize the money he had wasn't enough, making them leave empty-handed. They soon ended up at a park with a statue of Sparda in his demon form and in a Firebending stance while Naga was in the lake and Korra heated up three fish Naga caught, when Nero noticed a man in a brush beside them which startled Korra as the man asked, "Say, think I can get one of tasty fishies?" "Oh", Korra said", "uh, yeah, sure" The man walked over and began to munch on the fish as Nero asked, "So, you live in that bush?" "Yes", the hobo answered, "That is what I presently call home"<p>

"I thought everyone in Republic City was...living it up", Korra said with a shrug, making the man laugh and say, "Well, newcomers, welcome to Republic City" They were confused by the man's words when a whistle sounded and a member of what could be the city's police force demanded, "What are you doing?! You can't fish here!" "Whoops", the hobo said, "Best get a move on, you two" He vanished back into the brush as Korra whistled for Naga and they rode off away from the man. They reached the center of the park to see another man wearing civilian clothing, with glasses, a megaphone, and banners of a man in a mask while standing on a table saying, "The benders of Republic City have made non-benders nothing but lower-class citizens! Join the Equalists, and together we will tear down the bending establishment" "What are you talking about", Korra shouted, "Bending is coolest thing ever" "Oh, let me guess", the man said, "You and your friend are benders and you want to knock me off of this platform with some Waterbending" "I'm thinking about it", Korra replied, making the man say, "This is what I'm talking about! Benders like these two use their powers to oppress people" All of the people there began shouting to Korra and Nero as Nero shouted, "You're oppressing yourselves, Four Eyes!" "That didn't make sense", the man said, but was cut off by a young woman's voice which to Nero sounded like an angel, "It did make sense!" Everyone turned to see a young woman the same age as Nero and Korra with amber-colored hair in a ponytail and brown eyes wearing a dress with what Nero noticed The Order's insignia on her sleeves as she continued, "Benders and non-benders should live in harmony, not like enemies. Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko made this city in hopes that everyone-" "Save it for the church, bender lover", a man said as he threw a rock at her, making Nero jump off of Naga and armed himself with Red Queen, cutting the rock in half as the woman took a few steps back on reaction to the rock thrown at her.

Every non-bender started in awe at Nero's quick reaction as he said wit a growl, "If you tend to lay a finger on her, you deal with me" _'What am I doing?'_, he thought, _'I don't even know this girl and yet I'm protecting her like I know her'_Korra stopped beside them while Nero put Red Queen on his back and got onto the saddle, offering the woman his hand. She got on and they rode off back into the city. "I want to thank you two", the woman said, "for standing up to them. They think that benders are bad guys" "So, you're a non-bender", Nero summarized, "One of them called you a 'bender lover'" "My brother, Credo, is one of the benders in my family", she explained, "I can tell you two are new to the city. I'm Kyrie" _'Kyrie, huh?'_, Nero thought, _'A beautiful name for an angel like her'_ "I'm Korra", Korra introduced herself, "This guy is my friend Nero, and this girl here is my companion Naga" "It's nice to meet you, Korra, Nero, Naga", Kyrie smiled, "You can drop me off here, my house isn't too far from here" Korra stopped Naga as Nero slid off of Naga first and helped Kyrie off as he said, "You best be careful, Kyrie, those guys didn't look like they were going to show mercy" "It's alright", she said, "I hoped someone would take a stand against them, but I always held my tounge" Nero nodded his head in understanding as he took her hand in his left hand and gently kissed it before saying, "I hope we meet again, Kyrie" Kyrie smiled with a blush and then hurried off while Nero watched her when Korra said, "Ooh, someone has a crush" "Sh-shut up", Nero said getting back on Naga, "Let's get to the island"

* * *

><p>They walked for hours when Korra asked an old couple, "Excuse us, but we're lost. Can you show us a way to Air Temple Island?" The old woman replied, "Well, you just go down this street and-" She quickly cut herself off noticing a Sato Mobile driving up the street and said, "You should get moving you two, it's not safe here" The old couple quickly hid in the shop they were sitting in front of as three men came out of the car and walked up to a man, asking for some money and threatening the man by saying they wouldn't protect his "Fine establishment". The man told them that his business was slow and he offered one of his merchandise, then a Firebender destroyed the item as the leader said, "My friend isn't a music lover. Now give us the money-" "Or else what you assholes", Nero said, with a cocky tone in his voice. The goons turned to see Korra and Nero, but they just laughed while the leader said, "Since you two are fresh off the boat, let me explain to you. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory and you and your boyfriend are about to be in the hospital and he'll have more then just a broken arm"<p>

"The only ones needing a hospital is you chumps, and for your sake, I hope there's one nearby", Korra said as Nero narrowed his eyes but kept his smirk as the leader demanded, "Who do you two think you are?" Korra smirked more as she cracked her knuckles with a reply, "Why don't you come over here and find out" The leader shot water at the two and they shot it back freezing his head while Nero did a roundhouse kick to his head, knocking him into the car, making the ice break and knocking him out while the bigger guy tried to Earthbend. Korra beat him to it, knocking him into the air and landing on a wire, hitting a couple of signs and then onto the ground. The third man shot fire at them, but Korra moved the fire out of the way, grabbed his hands, and threw him into the shop behind her. Nero and Korra stood in front of the shop as Korra said, "Now, you got an idea of who I am now, chumps?" The tires screeched as the Firebender ran past the two and got into the car while Korra used Earthbending on the car causing it to knock into a shop but crashed into another.

A siren sounded as a voice said, "Police! Stay right where you are!" Four uniformed officers jumped out and used Metalbending to land safely onto the ground. "We caught the bad guys for you, officers", Korra said as the goons stumbled out of the shop while the head officer ordered them to be arrested. He soon walked to Korra and Nero and said, "You two are also under arrest"

* * *

><p>"Wait a sec", Nero said, "You can't arrest us" Korra added, "Those are the bad guys, they were smashing up a shop" "From the looks of things, you two smashed up more", the officer said before trying to arrest them, but Korra caught them and said, "You-you can't do this, we can explain everything" "You can explain yourselves down at Headquarters" The officer tried to grab Korra and Nero but they were too fast for him not before he could grab Nero's sling, which he had no choice but to remove it, revealing his Devil Bringer. The officer was stunned by Nero's right arm as Naga knocked him onto the ground while the two got on her. The officers gave chase while Korra shouted, "Nero! Your Devil Bringer!" "It's alright Korra", Nero said, "I'll be fine" Deep down, Nero mentally cursed at himself when he felt Naga being lifted into the air and before he knew it, he and Korra were caught. Down at the headquarters of the city's police force, a statue of Toph Beifong stood proudly in front while Nero and Korra were sent to an interrogation room where two women, one had grey hair and the other had short black hair, both wearing uniforms, but what Nero noticed with the black haired woman was her eyes; they were two different colors as the black haired woman read the charges, "Let's see, multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest" "You two are in a whole mess of trouble", the grey haired woman said slamming her hand on the desk.<p>

"There were some goons that were trashing this man's shop-", Korra tried to explain but the grey haired woman cut her off, "Can it! You two should've called the police" "We couldn't just sit on our asses and let them walk over the man", Nero snapped, "It's our job to help people" "See", Korra said, "I'm the Avatar and he's the grandson of Sparda" "She knew who you two were", the black haired woman said, "Your titles may impress others, but not her" "Alright, lady", Nero said, "We want to talk to whoever's in charge" "You're looking at them", the grey haired woman said as she sat down, "I'm Chief Beifong and this is Lady" "Wait", Korra said, "Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" "What about it?", Beifong asked, making Nero reply, "Your mother, Sparda, and Avatar Aang were friends. Why are treating us like criminals" "That is ancient past, and has nothing to do with the mess you two are in" The door slightly opened as a man informed that Tenzin was there, and Beifong allowed him in. Once he entered, Nero could see he was not in a good mood that they were in the city. "Tenzin", Korra began, "Nero and I got a little side-tracked on our way to see you" Keeping his anger in check, Tenzin took a deep breath then turned to Beifong and Lady as he said, "Lin, you are looking as radiant as ever-" "Cut the garbage, Tenzin", Beifong said, "What is the Avatar doing here? I thought you were moving to the South Pole to train her" "My relocation has been delayed", Tenzin explained, The Avatar and her friend, however, will be taken back to the South Pole, where they will stay. I will take full responsibility and pay all the damages for Korra and Nero's incident in exchange for the charges to be dropped against them"

Beifong sighed heavily and said, "Fine. Get them out of my city. Lady, escort them out" "Always a pleasure", Tenzin said as he turned to leave with Korra, Nero, and Lady behind him. "Tenzin", Korra began, "Please don't send me and Nero back" "You two disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus", Tenzin argued calmly. "Master Katara agreed that we should come here", Nero said, "Hell, even my father said we should. Our destiny is with Republic City" "Don't bring my mother into this!", Tenzin said with a red face. "Look", Korra said, "Nero and I saw a lot of this city and it's totally out of whack. I understand why you want to stay. This city needs you but it also needs us" Tenzin was about to say something but instead let out a heavy sigh as a man asked, "Is this your polar bear-dog, Miss?" Naga licked the man's face, messing up his hair as Lady turned to Nero and said, "I never thought I'd see you, Nero" Nero was confused by Lady's comment as she continued, "I met your father and uncle once. I can tell your like Vergil a bit. It was nice meeting you though, and the Avatar" "Uh, yeah", Nero said running his Devil Bringer through his hair, "Thanks for the comment and it was nice meeting you too"

* * *

><p>Nero and Korra were on a boat to Air Temple Island, passing the statue of Avatar Aang where a boat with Whit Lotus members waiting for them. Two gliders landed as Tenzin's kids shouted happily, "Korra! Nero!" They all hugged as Ikki asked, "Are you two coming to live with us in the island?" "No", Korra said sadly, "I'm sorry Ikki" Korra and Nero walked on until Tenzin said, "Wait. I've done my best to uphold the dream my father had envisioned, but you are right. It has fallen out of balance. I thought if I put off your training I would uphold his legacy" He placed a hand on both of them and continued, "But you are his legacy, as Nero is Sparda's legacy. You two may stay here. Republic City needs its Avatar and of course for Nero, demons have been running amok so more training for him" The two cheered happily and hugged Tenzin as he thought, <em>'I hope I don't regret this'<em>Late that night, Nero looked outside then looked to a desk in the room as he walked to it, pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.  
><em>Uncle,<br>You won't believe where I am now. By the time you get this, I may or may not still be here,  
>but I'm in Republic City with Korra. She passed her Firebending training, and has began her<br>Airbending training with Tenzin. At first, it was going to be at the South Pole, but Tenzin  
>had to come back to the city and it's in hell. Demons are running amok but haven't seen<br>any yet, goons, and homeless people live here. I've even met an old friend of yours and  
>Father's. Her name is Lady, if you remember. She seemed nice but the chief of the police<br>force was a bitch. I hope you get this soon and maybe we'll see each other soon.  
>Your nephew,<br>Nero  
><em>

The next day, word of Korra's arrival had spread like wildfire, and before Nero and Korra knew it, reporters, journalists, and many other people came and cheered for their new Avatar. Nero looked in the crowd and saw Kyrie and a man that had short dark brown hair and he saw The Order insignia on his white outfit. Nero assumed the man was her brother, Credo, as Korra said, "Um, hello. I'm Korra, your new Avatar" The crowd cheered as reporters and journalists began asking her so many questions. "I am here to stay", Korra said, "but I don't have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training, but all I know is Avatar Aang and Sparda meant for this city to be the center for peace and balance in the world" Nero smiled and said, "With the Avatar's help, I believe that we can make history a reality" "I look forward to serving you", Korra said excitedly, "Thank you all, thank you so much"

Somewhere in the city, a group was listening to the radio and a man turned it off and said, "Amon, how do you want to handle this?" "So", Amon said looking at a map of the city then turned his head to the man, "the Avatar has arrived early. We may have to accelerate our plans"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I'm sure ****some people are wondering the relationship between Korra and Nero so they are friends so the pairing is gonna be NeroxKyrie**

**The next chapter will be out soon**


	3. Korra's Airbending and The Fire Ferrets!

Nero was up early in the morning, practicing his Waterbending and sword skills. Most of his thoughts went to that girl he met when he and Korra got to Republic City. Kyrie seemed like a nice person, but it was her brother, Credo, that he had to impress. The sound of a hawk got the young man's attention as he saw a Fire Nation messenger hawk fly straight at him, making him hold his left arm out for the bird to land on. He got the message out and saw it was from Dante, his uncle, and it made Nero smile. He loved his uncle as a kid, he even taught him a few things about Waterbending, even though he wasn't one himself. The hawk moved to his shoulder as he opened the letter and it said:

_Hey Kid,  
>I got your letter the other day, and I'm glad to hear Korra's Firebending training went well.<br>Your dad told me in a letter why her Airbending training was in the city. Yeah, it wouldn't  
>surprise me if there are demons running around the city, and from what Verge told me,<br>there are some members of The Order living there, and some on the force, so it never  
>surprised me if you saw Lady. By the way, I agree that Lin is a bitch, but she really<br>is a nice person, and I probably don't want to know how you got on her bad side. So,  
>anyone there you might like so far? If not, well take your time. Hopefully someday,<br>I'll be able to come to Republic City and see you guys.  
>Your Uncle,<br>Dante  
><em>

Nero felt better hearing from his uncle in a few months, even though it had been years since he was last seen. He decided to tell Korra about the letter but saw she was in the middle of her Airbending training, and she was getting angry as Tenzin's children tried to help her. Finally, Korra gave up on it and noticed the letter in Nero's hand as she said, "I'm guessing that's from your dad" "Nope", Nero said, "my uncle" Korra took the letter when Ikki said, "Who's that? Is that Kyrie, Nero?" Nero's face went red as he slightly turned to see the young woman while Korra slammed her foot to Earthbend the children away who floated back to solid ground only to rush off on air balls with Korra running after them. "Hey there, Kyrie", Nero said with a slight blush. "Hey Nero", Kyrie said with a smile while she introduced herself to Tenzin, "Forgive for interrupting, I'm Kyrie" Tenzin bowed slightly as he said, "You are not bothering us, Miss Kyrie. I'm Tenzin, Korra's Airbending teacher" Kyrie smiled and turned to Nero and said, "I was wondering if we could hang out sometime"

"Uh", Nero said brushing his Devil Bringer through his hair and said, "Yeah, sure. Let's go" Tenzin watched them walk off as Korra stood beside them with a smirk and said, "I knew it" "You knew what?", Tenzin asked. "They like each other", Korra replied with a victorious fist pump to the air while she thought, _'I'm so telling Vergil in a letter'_

* * *

><p>As the day went on, Nero and Kyrie roamed the city when the stand in front of a house that had a small garden in the front as Kyrie walked up to the front door with Nero's hand in her hand. She opened the door only to come face-to-face with her brother, Credo. "Credo, this is Nero" Nero gulped on some air and held out his left hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you" Credo studied him a bit then shook Nero's hand when Kyrie added, "Nero's friends with the Avatar, too. They came from the same Water Tribe" "It is nice to meet a friend of the Avatar", Credo said and gestured his hand, "Please, come in" An hour had passed and Credo had asked, "So you've had your arm like that for how many years?" Nero looked at his arm and sighed heavily, "A long time ago. I was just a little kid when it happened but I remember everything" "Poor Nero", Kyrie sighed. "Please", Credo said, "Tell us how it happened"<p>

***Flashback***

_Nero and Korra were playing around a bit in Nero's home in the South Pole. "Will you kids play outside before you two break something", Vergil said calmly. Dante had just walked out of the guest room Nero and Vergil had saying, "Oh, they're just kids, and before you say anything Verge, we were like that too when we were kids" Nero and Korra had already gone and they reached an open area of snow. "Hey Nero", a very cheerful Korra shouted, "Watch what I can do" With a few movements, Korra turned a decent area of snow into water and made it into ice, causing both children to skate on ice without ice skates. Nero at first fell a few times, but got the hang of it. "This is amazing, Korra", Nero shouted, "You're a natural Waterbender" The fun lasted for hours until the sun was beginning to set with Dante's loud voice in the distance, "Korra! Nero, time to come back" "Ok Uncle Dante", Nero shouted back, only to feel a snowball on the back of his head and Korra running past him saying, "Last one back is a rotten Ozai" They began to run, when the ground began to shake, and it erupted in front of them, revealing Frost demons. "Demons!", Korra screamed.  
><em>

_ Nero knew they weren't strong enough to beat a Frost demon, but he yelled to Korra, "We can hold it off until my dad and uncle come" Hearing Korra's scream was enough to let the twins know Korra and Nero were in trouble. "Brother", Vergil said and as if reading his mind, Dante replied, "Yeah, that was Korra. They're in deep shit right now" Nero and Korra used different Waterbending techniques, which angered the demon more. "Korra", Nero shouted, "You're going to have to run. Get my uncle and dad" "But Nero-!", Korra tried to say but only to look behind her to see another Frost demon trying to sneak attack her, and as if by instinct, her hand curled into a fist and it shot outward, forming a fireball and it burned the Frost demon to a crisp. _'No way'_, Nero thought, _'Could Korra be...?'_ The thought barely came to mind as he watched Korra Earthbend and Firebend the Frost demons, and it seemed to take them by surprise, but more and more were coming.  
><em>

_ "Nero", Korra shouted, "I'm the new Avatar" Dante and Vergil watched Korra use her newfound power in awe as they held onto their prized swords. Even though Korra had new powers, they began to exhaust her with Frost demons closing in on her. As if everything felt like it was in slow motion while Nero ran for Korra as Vergil and Dante ran for the two. With his right arm extended to grab Korra, Nero felt a strange power course through him as he cried out, "KOOORRRRAAA!"  
><em>

_ Nero woke up, but he didn't remember blacking out. He remembered reaching out for Korra and he felt something strange overcome him, and that was it. How the hell did he end up in his room? He looked at his right arm and saw a bandage covering his whole arm up and it was covered in blood, which freaked him out. "It's alright, Vergil", he could hear Dante say, "Look, the kid's got his demonic powers now, just be glad he's not the new Avatar" "I know but", Vergil said, and Nero could tell something was wrong, "you saw what just happened. You saw MY son lying in the snow with his arm covered in blood and crying. Nero is the only thing I have left of Kira now. I felt so damn helpless watching my son do what he did. I'm surprised he hasn't scared Korra away by it" By this time, Nero had removed the bandages to reveal his arm had changed. It was no longer human but a demon arm. Parts of it felt like leather as he said in the doorway of his bedroom, "Daddy, Uncle Dante, my arm looks different" Vergil and Dante looked at him while Dante had a look of uncertainty and Vergil's face wore relief with tears in his eyes.  
><em>

_ He dropped to his knees as Nero ran to him and Vergil cried. Vergil quietly repeated, "I'm sorry", as he hugged Nero tightly, and Nero had never seen his father like this as he asked, "Daddy, am I a demon child?" The answer never came as Vergil said, "Right now, I'm just glad you're alright, my son"  
><em>***End Flashback***

"And that's how we knew Korra was the Avatar and how my arm changed", Nero said. Credo listened to very detail in the story as Kyrie held her hands over her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what she had heard while her brother asked, "What about your mother? Where was she?" "She's dead, Credo", Nero said somberly, "She died shortly after I was born. My father said she was a good woman. I would give anything to see her" Credo shifted a bit before saying, "Our parents were killed by a Firebender gang who just ambushed us. Kyrie was too young to remember, but like you she would give anything to see our parents" Nero sighed when Kyrie said, "Oh, the sun's already set" Nero stood up and said, "I should get back to Air Temple Island. Thank you guys so much for listening" "You and the Avatar are always welcome here", Credo said, "It is an honor to know you, Nero Sparda" Nero was taken aback by it as Kyrie pointed to her head as she said, "Your hair gives it away" Nero said his goodbyes and hurried to the ferry for the island.

He noticed something moving, and saw it was a Scarecrow demon as he realized he had just ran into a trap as more demons closed in on them. But before he could react, a fireball was shot followed by lightening hit the demons and fried them. He turned to see a woman in a black corset showing off her busty chest, a black wrap on one of her arms, a black band on her other arm, a black collar on her neck, black skin-tight jeans, and black heeled boots. He saw she had long blonde hair and what he thinks she has is either grey or blue-grey eyes as she approached him. "Hello Nero", she said. "Uh", Nero said, "do I know you?" "I'm Trish", Trish said, "Don't be too surprised but I know your father and uncle" "Doesn't everyone?", he sarcastically said. "I look like your grandmother, Eva" That got Nero's attention as his eyes widened and he turned to her. "Long story short", Trish said, "I was made by the demon king to look like her, but your father doesn't like me but your uncle trusts me"

"You said you worked for the demon king?"

"I used to"

"Ok, just checking"

"I know, I actually used to be apart of the Fire Nation Army. I quit to help Lady with the demons in Republic City" Nero understood her but realized he was in a hurry and said, "Well, it was nice meeting you Trish, but I gotta go. Later" He made it back to see Tenzin turn a corner and say, "Oh, Nero, I wasn't expecting you to be up so late" "Actually", Nero said, "I was over at Kyrie's and lost track of time" "Well", Tenzin said, "at any case, you should head to bed now, see you in the morning" Nero hurried to his room and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Korra was back at her Airbending training, and this time meditating. Nero decided to watch Korra's training as Tenzin said, "Let your mind and spirit be free, for Airbending is the element of freedom" Korra let out a small laugh and said, "your telling me to embrace freedom but you won't let me listen to the radio. Forget about leaving this island, you let Nero leave the island to see his girlfriend" "Hey", Nero said, "don't drag me into this and Kyrie is not my girlfriend" "Korra please", Tenzin said slightly annoyed, "Look at Meelo, he's able to meditate peacefully" Korra looked at the youngest of the three and saw he was sleeping as she said, "Actually I think he's asleep" "At least he got the 'relax' part down in a snap", Nero commented. "Look, all of this Airbending stuff isn't working", Korra said. "It will take time for it so sink in, and one day...it'll just click"<p>

Later that night, Korra and Nero, who was dragged into it, waited until the coast was clear and they made a straight shot for the water. Korra took the underwater route while Nero ran on the water, thanks to Katara's teachings. They both made it to the Pro-Bending Arena and sneaked in the back way by a window. Once they were inside, Nero quickly removed any water on his clothes and growled, "I don't know how you dragged me into this but if we get caught, I'll kill you" They walked around for a bit while Nero placed his sling on he was able to get back, and Korra took sight of a gym. They both walked in when an old man demanded, "Hey, what are you two doing in my gym?" _'That's it'_, Nero thought, _'She going to get it'_ As luck would have it, before the man could do anything, a younger man with dark colored hair and green eyes walks in wearing a Pro-Bending uniform, showing he was a player as he said, "There you two are, I've been looking all over for you guys" _'Thank my grandfather, Korra'_, Nero thought,_ 'Be glad he came to our help'_ The old man dismissed it and as he went back to his training Korra thanked the young man. He lead them to where the Pro-Benders get ready for their matches. He opened the door and said with pride in his voice, "What do ya think? Best seats in the house, huh?" Korra was in awe by the spot she got, and the arena was huge. There was a platform where the benders did their matches in the center with pool of water below them, an announcing booth on one side of the arena and a referee's stand on the other while another place for the benders was on the other side but for the opponents.

"This is amazing", Korra said. "Name's Bolin", the young man said. "Korra", she said, "and my friend here is Nero" Nero noticed another young man, but he looked the same age as him and Korra with the same hair color as Bolin but brown eyes as he called Bolin over to him. He and the guy exchanged a few words when Bolin turned to them and said, "Guys, I want you two meet my brother, Mako" "Mako?", Korra said, "I heard you play on the radio" "Come on, Bolin", Mako said. "My brother likes to get focused before a game", Bolin said as he put on his helmet, "Well, wish me luck, not that I need it anyway" As Bolin got into position, Korra gave them an early cheer as Nero muttered to himself, "This better be worth it" The match began and so far everything was going good and Nero observed everything, which made him notice the Waterbender was too slow for these guys, hell even Korra could match their speed or he could. The first round ended, and now Nero found himself into the game, even though he never shouted like Korra was.

"These guys aren't that bad", Nero muttered. He saw that Mako was a really good Firebender, but he could learn a few tricks from Dante. Once the Fire Ferrets won, Nero looked over to Korra and saw she had been struck by Cupid's Arrow. "Ooh", Nero mocked, "someone's in love" "Oh, shut up Nero" "So, what do you think, guys? Bolin's got some moves" "That was awesome!", Korra shouted as Nero patted his shoulder, "Hell of a match, man" He saw that Mako and the Waterbender were arguing, but the he just walked out. "Nice match", Nero said, "if my uncle was here, he could teach you a few tricks" "You're still here?", Mako said not paying any attention to Nero as Korra said, "And you're still a jerk" "Don't mind him", Bolin said. "You have to teach me those moves", Korra said, "I've been in bending my entire life and I've never seen those before" "Sure", Bolin said, "but I'm not sure how it will fit in your Waterbending" Nero chuckled and said, "She's an Earthbender, buddy"

"Oh, well", Bolin said, "I thought she was a Waterbender because of her clothing" "I'm a Waterbender too", Korra said, "and a Firebender" "I'm sorry", Bolin gave up, "I'm confused" Nero smirked and heard Mako say, "You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot" "Both are true", Nero and Korra said, which made Bolin drop his jaw and say, "No way! _The_ Avatar"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Now we are here so if anyone is wondering, the first episode of the show that the first two chapters are based off of is called, "Welcome to Republic City", now this episode is "A Leaf in the Wind" Nero did get this chapter a bit more and Vergil was a bit OOC, he's a father. AS for Dante, he'll join the fray a bit more towards the end but he will be seen in flashbacks, Vergil will be in it occasionally**

**The next chapter will be out soon**


	4. Why can't things be easy!

After Korra and Nero met Bolin and Mako, the next day, Korra was back at her Airbending and she was still being beat. "Patience, Korra", Tenzin said as Nero walked up the stairs to see her progress and he had a good prediction. Korra finally had enough of the contraption so much she used her Firebending to destroy the thing. Nero and Tenzin's jaws dropped at the sight, as Tenzin said, "You just destroyed a two thousand year old treasure" Nero just face-palmed with his left hand as he groaned at Korra's tantrum. "What is wrong with you?!", Tenzin yelled, making Korra reply, "There is nothing wrong with me! I've been practicing like you taught me and it's not sinking in!" Nero removed his hand from his forehead and yelled at her, "Korra, this isn't like Waterbending or Firebending! You can't force it to sink in, I thought my father taught you that and you've blown that off" "Oh, really", Korra snapped, "Maybe the reason I'm not learning Airbending is because Tenzin's a terrible teacher!" With that, Korra ran off one direction while Nero let out a frustrated growl and walked down the stairs with Red Queen on his back and headed to the ferry. Nero was in the city trying to find a way to cool off when he spots Kyrie in the market. She had her typical dress and ponytail as Nero walked over to her and called her name, making her look to see him and she smiled saying, "Oh, Nero, it's good to see you. How's Korra doing?" Nero let out a heavy sigh and said, "Well, considering she dragged me to a Pro-Bending match and almost got us in trouble, destroyed one of the Airbending tools, she's doing peachy" Kyrie could hear the sarcasm in his voice and said, "Oh, I see. Well, I was on my way home after I leave here wanna come by?" Nero figured a nice visit with Kyrie could help when he noticed something, it looked like a flame was in mid-air, and it was heading straight for the city, making Nero yell out, "Everyone, take cover!"

People did so without a second thought as the flames revealed a demon that Nero recognized as Berial. Nero led Kyrie to an alley and he said to her, "Alright, Kyrie listen, I'm gonna go take care of that demon. If your brother comes, tall him not to get involved, Firebending won't do much on him, and tell him to get as many Waterbenders and Earthbenders as he can, it'll help defeat him" Kyrie nodded and told him to be careful as he walked out of the alley. Berial never noticed him as they both walked past each other when Nero pulled out Red Queen, angled the weapon, and did a quick spin and extinguished any flames on the buildings. This action caused Berial to turn around and say, **_"How curious"_** Nero put Red Queen on his shoulder and said, "Fire's bad for the complexion, I burn easily, never tan" Berial took a few steps towards Nero as he said, **_"When I came to this world, two thousand years ago, there was no such human as the likes of you"_** Everyone who was watching thought that Nero was insane, even Kyrie thought he was as Nero said in a mock tone, "Want to make it another two thousand?"

**_ "Silence!", _**Berial roared, thrusting his sword at Nero, making Kyrie quickly shut her eyes, thinking, _'No, he's dead. Nero's dead'_ However, she opened her eyes to Nero was fine and his sword stopped Berial's in time before it could even touch him as he moved the sword and Berial growled,_** "Futile pest, you will suffer the wrath of Berial! I, the conqueror of the Fire Hell!" **_Berial charged straight him when a boulder came out of nowhere and hit him in the face, making Nero turn to see Lady, Lin Beifong, and Trish coming to his aid. "Hey there, Nero", Lady said. "How did you guys get here?", Nero asked, making Beifong say, "We heard reports of a fire demon and a reckless teen fighting it" Nero smiled sheeplishly as Trish said, "We've contacted The Order and they're having Waterbenders and Earthbenders come and help with the evacuation of the people here" Berial recovered from his surprise attack and roared as he charged at the four. Nero and Lady moved to one side while Beifong and Trish moved to another. Beifong and Lady used some Earthbending to try to hold Berial down, but he broke free as Trish used some lightening to help stop Berial in his tracks but so far nothing was helping. Nero looked to see Credo beside Kyrie as members of The Order and the Police Force evacuated civilians. Watching Credo flee with Kyrie to safety, Nero smirked and yelled out, "Guys! We need to try that again, this time this guy needs a cool shower!" As if getting what he meant, Lady and Beifong tried to Earthbend again and this time, Trish used her lightening while Nero gathered his strength to summon his demonic power and Waterbending, and ran straight for Berial.

Nero let out a yell as he used his Devil Bringer along with his Waterbending to attack the demon. Berial was caught off guard by Nero's attack as he said with his flames all out, **_"Your arm...you are not human"_** "Don't ask", Nero said, "though sometimes, the damn thing drives me crazy" Berial looked at Nero and said, _**"You are just like he was"**_ Nero looked at Berial and asked, "And 'he' would be?" Berial didn't answer as he said, _**"I must restore my powers"**_ With a loud roar, Berial's flames came back, but he retreated from the city. The crowd that had now gathered cheered for the four. "Well", Lady said, "You really are the grandson of Sparda" Trish nodded her head as Kyrie ran over to Nero and hugged the young devil, causing him to fall backwards as she cried, "You scared me to death, Nero!"

* * *

><p>After the fiasco, Nero and Kyrie decided to go see a Pro-Bending match when Nero realized it was The Fire Ferrets match as he guided Kyrie to where he figured Mako and Bolin were getting ready, only to find not only them, but Korra in a Pro-bending uniform. "K-Korra", Nero said before yelling, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" "Relax Nero", Korra said, "I'm only gonna use Waterbending" Nero face-palmed at Korra's brand-new idea as he thought, <em>'She's had crazy ideas, but this one takes the cake'<em> Mako could see the look on the Avatar's friend as he said, "I didn't agree to it so don't blame me" Kyrie gave Nero a reassuring shrug and said, "It's gonna be okay Nero. As long as she uses Waterbending, she's alright" Nero let out a sigh and said, "Alright, but you better used water, Korra" As Nero and Kyrie saw Korra and the Fire Ferrets get ready for their match, Nero could tell this wasn't going to end well. When the match began, Korra used her Waterbending, but threw the opponent over the side, causing Mako and Nero to face-palm their foreheads as Kyrie gave a soft sigh. "She's helpless", Nero groaned as he saw Korra do another mistake.

With the first round over, Nero could see she was getting hammered by the other players, which caused her to Earthbend and Nero another face-palm to the forehead with a growl in his voice while Kyrie just shook her head. Nero knew that eventually Tenzin would find out and sure enough, Nero spotted Tenzin and said to Kyrie, "She's in trouble now" "Nero", Tenzin yelled, "Get down here!" Nero did so as Korra heaved herself to see the monk, making her say, "Oh, uh, hey Tenzin. I thought you didn't like coming to these matches" "Once again, you disobeyed my order", Tenzin said to the two, "Korra I can understand, but you Nero-" "Whoa", Nero said, "Don't go blaming me for everything Korra does. I may be her friend, but I'm not her babysitter, and besides, I came with Kyrie" Tenzin saw the young woman as he said, "Well, then take her home, we're going back to the island. Let's go" "No, way", Korra said, "I'm in the middle of something" "I have tried to be gentle and patient with you", Tenzin snapped, "but it seems the only thing you respond to if force, so I'm ordering you and Nero back to the temple at once"

"Why am I being forced to do something now?", Nero demanded, making Tenzin reply, "I've heard of that demon attack from Lady, and from what I know is that your demonic powers are a lot like an Avatar's powers and they need to be controlled, so from now on, you will join us in Korra's training so we can learn to control that demon inside you properly" Nero clenched a fist and yelled, "You think I haven't tried to control it?! I've learned everything about my demonic powers and how to control them from my father and uncle! Look, I let my powers loose a little bit, but I still had control, I've always had control!" "Nero's right about one thing", Korra said, "We need to be out here where we can learn modern styles of fighting!" Nero and Korra went their separate ways as Tenzin began to leave. Kyrie looked at Nero with concern, making him say, "It's alright, Kyrie, Tenzin's just stressed out" The final round began they saw that Mako and Bolin were being hammered as Kyrie began to cheer them on while Nero noticed Korra hanging on by a thread when he saw her move around like the Airbending training had finally kicked in. "Well, I'll be damned", Nero muttered.

"Korra looks like she's moving like a leaf", Kyrie said. Nero glanced up and noticed Tenzin was still there and was watching as well. The bell rang and the announcer yelled out that the Fire Ferrets had won, making Nero pump a fist into the air and Kyrie smiled. After the match, Nero, Korra, and Kyrie headed to Air Temple Island and saw Tenzin oversee some of the other monks fixing the contraption she destroyed earlier in the day. Korra felt a shove on her back and looked to see Nero gesturing Korra to go talk to Tenzin, making the young Avatar walk over to Tenzin and say, "I'm sorry, about earlier. I had been frustrated with myself and I took it out on you" "I should apologize to you and Nero", Tenzin said, "I tried to teach you patience and I lost mine" He turned to Nero and Kyrie and said, "I want to congratulate Nero on helping Lin, Trish, and Lady beating the demon that attacked earlier. Your father, uncle, and mother would be proud of you"

Nero smiled as Korra said, "No hard feelings?" "None at all", Tenzin said, "By the way, you did good out there. You moved just like an Airbender" "Y-you saw?", Korra asked. "Of course", Tenzin said, "In fact, I think Pro-bending is the perfect teaching tool for you" Korra smiled as Nero said, "Come on Kyrie, Korra and I can take you home" Kyrie smiled and bowed to Tenzin as she said, "See you soon, Tenzin" Tenzin bowed back as Korra yelled, "I'll see you for practice bright and early" She stopped and said, "Oh, and Nero and I have permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in two weeks" Tenzin sighed as Nero face-palmed once more for the day as he, Kyrie, and Korra head to the ferry to take Kyrie home.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to the island, Nero removed his jacket and hooded vest as he sat on his bed with a heavy sigh. The days were long and hard as he looked to the desk in his room when he decided to write to Dante, telling him about the things that had happened so far. He already sent a letter to Vergil about Korra's progress, but he left out a few things as he writes to Dante:<p>

_ Uncle,_

_Korra's Airbending training is going well, but she's having some trouble._

_She even got the idea of playing in a Pro-Bending match, when she_

_wasn't allowed to be off the island. Well, I have met someone. Her name_

_is Kyrie, and she is a sweet girl. She's a non-bender but has a brother_

_named Credo who's a Firebender like you, in The Order, and he's_

_ cool with me around her. A demon attacked the city, and with Lady,_

_Beifong, and a woman by the name of Trish's help, we defeated the_

_demon, but it retreated. As for the team Korra's on, she is in with _

_the Fire Ferrets, and apparently, I'm a part of the group. Maybe if_

_you listen to the radio, you'll be able to listen to Korra's match or_

_if you can, come by and watch it._

_ Your Nephew,_

_ Nero_

Nero looked to the Fire Nation messenger hawk that was in his room as he walked over to it, placing the letter in the pouch on its back. As if the bird knew who it was for, the hawk flapped its wings and flew off into the night. Nero let out another sigh as he lied down on his bed and began to fall asleep, not knowing that everything was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**This is finally done and over with. I decided to add Berial in it for the hell of it and the next chapter will have a quick recap over the story so far**

**The next chapter will be out soon**


	5. The Equalists on the move!

_Previously on The Avatar and The Devil:_

_Mission 1:_

_My father and uncle are half-demons, sons to the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, and Sparda help Avatar Aang bring peace to the land, but sadly, he disappeared._

_ Korra looked at the sky and said, "I wonder what the future will hold for us, with me being the Avatar and you being a quarter of a demon, much less, the grandson of Sparda" Nero shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. I just don't know"_

_"You're not staying are you?"  
>Nero was shocked at this as he said, "What? But Korra needs an Airbending teacher! Tenzin's the only one" "I am sorry but I cannot stay, Nero", Tenzin said, "I'm only staying for the night" "Y-you said that you were moving here", Korra said, not hiding the sadness in her voice while Vergil said, "There must be a reason for the Avatar's Airbending training to wait" "There is, Vergil" Tenzin said, "Korra...I am sorry to say that your Airbending training will have to wait"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mission 2:<em>

_"I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar" Nero nodded his head and added, "Plus where she goes, I go" Katara just smiled and said, "I know. Aang's time has passed, my brother and many of my friends are gone, and I even considered Sparda a good friend. It is time for your generation to take on the responsibility to keep balance in the world" Nero and Korra smiled and hugged Katara and said, "Goodbye, Korra, Nero"_

_"I've seen you grow up into a great young man, Nero. The blood of my father flows through your veins and I'm sure your uncle would love to see the man you have become. Your destiny has always been intertwined with Korra's, and I believe you will become a better man then I have become. Maybe someday, you will become leader of The Order" Nero hugged Vergil, which took the son of Sparda by surprise and hugged him back as Nero said, "I'll miss you, Father" "I will too, Nero", Vergil said with a small tear falling from his face unknowingly to Vergil._

_"The benders of Republic City have made non-benders nothing but lower-class citizens! Join the Equalists, and together we will tear down the bending establishment" "What are you talking about", Korra shouted, "Bending is coolest thing ever" "Oh, let me guess", the man said, "You and your friend are benders and you want to knock me off of this platform with some Waterbending" "I'm thinking about it", Korra replied, making the man say, "This is what I'm talking about! Benders like these two use their powers to oppress people"_

_"You two disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus", Tenzin argued calmly. "Master Katara agreed that we should come here", Nero said, "Hell, even my father said we should. Our destiny is with Republic City" "Don't bring my mother into this!", Tenzin said with a red face. "Look", Korra said, "Nero and I saw a lot of this city and it's totally out of whack. I understand why you want to stay. This city needs you but it also needs us"_

_"Amon, how do you want to handle this?" "So", Amon said looking at a map of the city then turned his head to the man, "the Avatar has arrived early. We may have to accelerate our plans"_

* * *

><p><em>Mission 3:<em>

_"It's alright, Vergil", he could hear Dante say, "Look, the kid's got his demonic powers now, just be glad he's not the new Avatar" "I know but", Vergil said, and Nero could tell something was wrong, "you saw what just happened. You saw MY son lying in the snow with his arm covered in blood and crying. Nero is the only thing I have left of Kira now. I felt so damn helpless watching my son do what he did"_

_"What about your mother? Where was she?" "She's dead, Credo", Nero said somberly, "She died shortly after I was born. My father said she was a good woman. I would give anything to see her" Credo shifted a bit before saying, "Our parents were killed by a Firebender gang who just ambushed us. Kyrie was too young to remember, but like you she would give anything to see our parents"_

_"Let your mind and spirit be free, for Airbending is the element of freedom" Korra let out a small laugh and said, "You're telling me to embrace freedom but you won't let me listen to the radio. Forget about leaving this island"_

_"Sure", Bolin said, "but I'm not sure how it will fit in your Waterbending" Nero chuckled and said, "She's an Earthbender, buddy"  
>"Oh, well", Bolin said, "I thought she was a Waterbender because of her clothing" "I'm a Waterbender too", Korra said, "and a Firebender" "I'm sorry", Bolin gave up, "I'm confused" Nero smirked and heard Mako say, "You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot" "Both are true", Nero and Korra said, which made Bolin drop his jaw and say, "No way! <em>The<em> Avatar"_

* * *

><p><em>Mission 4:<em>

_"What is wrong with you?!", Tenzin yelled, making Korra reply, "There is nothing wrong with me! I've been practicing like you taught me and it's not sinking in!"_

_"Korra, this isn't like Waterbending or Firebending! You can't force it to sink in, I thought my father taught you that and you've blown that off" "Oh, really", Korra snapped, "Maybe the reason I'm not learning Airbending is because Tenzin's a terrible teacher!"_

_**"Your arm...you are not human"**__ "Don't ask", Nero said, "though sometimes, the damn thing drives me crazy" Berial looked at Nero and said, **"You are just like he was"** Nero looked at Berial and asked, "And 'he' would be?" Berial didn't answer as he said, **"I must restore my powers"** With a loud roar, Berial's flames came back, but he retreated from the city. The crowd that had now gathered cheered for the four. "Well", Lady said, "You really are the grandson of Sparda"_

_"I'm sorry, about earlier. I had been frustrated with myself and I took it out on you" "I should apologize to you and Nero", Tenzin said, "I tried to teach you patience and I lost mine" He turned to Nero and Kyrie and said, "I want to congratulate Nero on helping Lin, Trish, and Lady beating the demon that attacked earlier. Your father, uncle, and mother would be proud of you"_

_"No hard feelings?" "None at all", Tenzin said, "By the way, you did good out there. You moved just like an Airbender" "Y-you saw?", Korra asked. "Of course", Tenzin said, "In fact, I think Pro-bending is the perfect teaching tool for you"_

_Nero let out another sigh as he lied down on his bed and began to fall asleep, not knowing that everything was about to change._

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, and The Fire Ferrets were in the gym practicing for the championship, but Korra didn't like the idea as she said, "Who's idea was it for me to train this early in the morning? The morning is evil" "Obviously you don't remember my dad taking us out before dawn to train", Nero said as a weight was passed to him. "We're the rookies", Bolin explained as Nero passed the weight to him, "so we get the worst times in the gym" He passed it to Mako who added, "And you and Nero are the rookiest of us all. We have to get you two up to speed if want to survive the tournament. Deal with it" He passed the weight to Korra and said as she shoved it back to Mako, "You deal with it"<p>

Mako got the weight to the gut and went back a few feet, making a victory smirk roll across the Avatar's face when a door opened and a man said, "There's my hardworking street urchins" He was tall wearing a suit as he placed a hand on Korra's shoulder and said, "It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar" "You are who now?", Nero asked, glad that this man hasn't said that he's the grandson of Sparda. He didn't want to admit it, but being known as the grandson of a demon grew old, especially whenever demons attacked. "Bo Taka", the man replied, "I run this whole shebang" He passed by Nero and gave Mako some money, but what made Nero almost punch Bo was that he took back all the money he gave him. Even Mako didn't like it as Bo said, "One more thing, The Fire Ferrets need to pay up 30,000 yuans for the championship pot" "30,000 yuans?!", Nero and Bolin shouted as Bo continued, "You need to come up with the money by the end of the week, or else you're out of the tournament"

He left the four as Nero muttered, "Greedy bastard. He knows we all don't have that much money" "You and Nero wouldn't happen to have a super secret bank account overflowing with gold would you?", Bolin asked Korra, making her reply, "I've got nothin', I've never had to get things, people always got them for me" "Then you have really nothing", Mako said. Korra quickly looked to Bolin and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that-" "It's ok" Bolin said with a smile, but it dropped when he said, "Ever since our parents died, we've been on our own" Nero glanced at Bolin and it made him think of his father and uncle. After his grandmother, Eva died, Vergil and Dante had to grow up faster than most kids their age and learn how to survive without help. "So", Mako said, breaking Nero's thoughts, "how are we going to get the money?" Bolin shouted happily as he held up the Fire Ferret that was on his shoulder, "I've been training Pabu to do some circus tricks. People would pay good money to see that" "Come on Bolin", Mako said, "I'm being serious" "But", Bolin said sadly, "I was being serious" "Don't worry", Mako replied, "I'll find us a way. I always do"

Nero walked out of the arena trying to think of a way to get the money needed for the championship. He figured either Trish or Lady would help, so he decided to try and find Trish, but he went to the police headquarters to look for Lady first. He arrived to see Beifong, but not Lady as she said, "Oh, Nero, nice to see you. What are you doing here?" "I'm looking for Lady", Nero explained, "I'm sure you heard of Korra's 'little hobby' on the radio last night" Beifong nodded as he continued, "Well, apparently, she and I are now with The Fire Ferrets and we need to come up with 30,000 yuans for the championship pot by the end of the week or else, we're out of the tournament" Beifong sighed and said, "Well, Lady's not here, but I know where she is. Every once in awhile, she'll go and help Trish with the demon hunting agency your uncle created that he left Trish in charge of when he is off with the army. It's called Devil May Cry, and it's not far from here, a few blocks away from here, in fact you could use it as a halfway mark to Air Temple Island. Just take a right and go down three blocks, it'll be at the end of an alley, you can't miss it"

Nero thanked Beifong and followed her directions until he saw a neon sign that said, "Devil May Cry", he walked towards the building as he shouted, "Trish? Lady? You guys here?" One of the double doors opened to reveal Lady as she said, "Nero. This is a surprise, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>After explaining about the championship and the money needed to stay in, Trish looked at Nero and said, "We can try to help out, but if it makes you feel any better, Devil May Cry could support and sponsor The Fire Ferrets in their tournament and all other matches in any way we can" Nero smiled and said, "Thanks Trish, I owe you and Lady one" He hurried out of the shop to go tell the good news to Korra when he noticed Credo and Kyrie out and said, "Hey, Credo. Kyrie" Credo looked to the young half devil and said, "Well, Nero, you seem happy. Kyrie told me about you and her joining The Fire Ferrets" "Yeah we are", Nero said. He told Credo and Kyrie about the championship and the 30,000 yuans needed for the championship pot, and that he went to ask Trish for some money, only to get his uncle's shop to sponsor them. "That's great, Nero", Kyrie said with a smile, "Well, you better tell Korra the good news then" Nero nodded and waved goodbye at the two and headed for Air Temple Island.<p>

Nero figured Korra would be practicing on her Airbending as he walked up the stairs to her and Mako talking. "Hey there, Mako", Nero greeted, "What's up" "Hey, Nero", Mako said, "Have you seen Bolin at all after practice?" Nero shook his head as Korra said to him, "We're going to find him, and we're taking Naga" Before Mako knew it, he, Nero and Korra were on the back of the polar bear-dog as they headed to the town center. Mako caught sight of some kids playing and began to talk to one of them. One of the kids, Nero didn't catch his name, told Mako that Bolin and some guy by the name of Shady Shin took off in a hot rod after Shin used bribery on Bolin. Nero knew that Bolin looked like the type to easily manipulative if someone pulled the right strings on him, and Shady Shin used money to get Bolin into the middle of a turf war.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?", Korra asked as she urged Naga into a gallop. "To the Triple Threat Triad headquarters", Mako explained, "Bolin's got to be there" "Triple Threat Triad", Korra repeated, "Nero and I ran into some of those guys when we got here and we beat them up" "Bolin's crazy if he's-WHOA NAGA!", Nero said when Naga saw something and ran off after it. The small creature climbed onto a lamp post to reveal Bolin's Fire Ferret, Pabu. "Easy Naga", Korra said, "Pabu's a friend, not a snack" Pabu and Naga sniffed each other until Pabu got the scent of Mako, Nero, and Korra, climbing onto the young man's shoulder as he said, "We have to hurry"<p>

On the sleazy end of town was the Triple Threat Triad Headquarters. "It's strange", Mako said, "There's usually thugs guarding the entrance" Mako knowing that made Nero a bit on edge and realized that Mako may have been a member at one time, but decided it wasn't the best time to point it out as he and Korra kicked down the door. They looked to find the place trashed as Mako called out, "Bolin, you in here?" The sound of a truck starting got their attention, causing the three to run out and see people wearing some weird-looking suits with strange masks and a tied up Bolin, trying to say something, but he was gagged to keep from yelling. "They're getting away", Nero shouted as Korra called for Naga. They chased the men while doing everything they can just to stop them, but one of the goons on a motorcycle threw something at Naga's legs, causing the three to fly off of the polar bear-dog. Nero landed on his feet as Korra landed on her side and Mako on his back.

* * *

><p>Three of the motorcycle goons stayed behind to fight the three as Nero realized they were using hand-to-hand combat, and he went along with the goon's game as he first used Waterbending to stop the guy, but the goon wasn't even fighting. Nero was too slow to realize the guy was aiming to stop the bending in his right arm by hitting certain spots on his arm, making Nero use his left hand. The goon hit more areas on his left side and kicked him in the chest, causing the young half devil to fly and land on his back, Korra landed on her side, and Mako landed on his back. Luckily, Naga got free from her trap and roared at the goons before they could capture the three, but they escaped. Nero stood up and went to Waterbend, but couldn't. making him say, "What the hell did they do to us?!" "I can't bend!", Korra said with concern. "Calm down you two, it'll wear off", Mako said calmly, "Those guys were Chi-blockers. Amon's henchmen" "Amon's that guy in the mask, right?", Nero asked, making him remember the first day they came to Republic City. The guy with the megaphone was protesting against bending, making Nero say, "So, he's the guy who's running The Equalists"<p>

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?", Korra asked. "Whatever it is", Mako replied, "it can't be good" he let out a growl as he continued, "I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!" Korra placed a reassuring hand on Mako's shoulder and said, "Mako, We're going to save your brother" Nero nodded in agreement as they got back onto Naga and rode out to find them. "We've been out all night", Korra said with disappointment in her voice, "No sign of them" "There's got to be another way to find him", Mako said, making a memory jog in Korra's mind, making the young Avatar say, "I have an idea"

* * *

><p>They arrived into the park, letting Naga and Pabu get a drink of water as Korra explained, "When Nero and I got into town, there was an Equalist protester over there and that's also how we met Kyrie" She sat down between Nero and Mako when Nero asked, "So, how come you know so much about the Triple Treats, and why would Bolin run with them?" Mako knew it was time to come clean with them as he said, "We used to work for them" "So what are some sort of criminal?", Korra asked, but it insulted Mako when she called him a criminal as he snapped, "You don't know what you're talking about. We were orphans out on the street, I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother!" It made Nero remember Credo saying that he and Kyrie were orphans once. He knew that Credo would've done the same thing if it meant Kyrie's safety as Korra apologized to Mako. "Our parents were mugged by a Firebender", he said as he pulled the red scarf around his neck close to his face, "He cut them down in front of me when I was eight. Bolin's the only family I have left, if anything were to happen to him, I…" He let out a heavy sigh when Nero spoke up, "My grandmother died a long time ago. She was killed by demons and evil spirits for being the wife of Sparda. My father and uncle were there when it happened"<p>

Mako looked at the half devil as he continued, "My mother died when I was born. Master Katara tried everything she could to save her. Uncle Dante and I are the only family my father has left…he would never forgive himself if anything were to happen to me or his twin brother" Korra knew that his grandmother Eva and his mother Kira were a very sensitive subject to Vergil and to Nero as he leaned back onto Naga and yawned before falling asleep. "It's best we follow his lead for now", Mako said before falling asleep and Korra followed suit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the South Pole, Vergil held a picture frame of him and a young woman with long dark brown hair and soft blue eyes. It was Kira on the day of their wedding and along with him and his wife, was Dante, Lady, and Trish. He remembered that Nero had asked about his mother when he was four, and he told him that Kira had become an angel along with Eva. He remembered the day Kira announced she was pregnant with Nero, and he knew he was afraid of being a father, but with his idiotic and foolish younger twin brother to support him, Vergil mentally prepped for Nero's arrival into this world.<p>

_***Flashback***_

_ "AAAHHHHH!", Kira's scream filled Vergil's mind as he placed his hands over his ears. Katara and her daughter Kya, along with a few more Waterbenders were doing everything they can to ease the pain that Kira was feeling. Vergil was in his living room, doing everything he could just to sit down. The screams were hurting Dante's ears too, but he keep himself calm about it. He knew Vergil would snap and trigger if Kira kept her screaming up as he said, "If you want, you can use me for a punching bag" To Dante's surprise, Vergil said nothing as he kept his eyes on his bedroom where he could hear Katara give orders and telling Kira to push a few times when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to see his brother as Dante said, "She'll be fine, Verge, along with the kid"_

_ Vergil stood up and when he did, a shrill baby cry could be heard, making the son of Sparda's eyes widen and he barged into the room. He saw Katara and Kya cleaning the blood from their hands on one side of the room and Kira held a small bundle in a black blanket when she looked at him and said in between breaths, "Vergil…it's him…our son" Vergil walked over to the bed and saw the baby had his white hair and he could sense a demonic aura come from the child. When the baby opened his eyes, he saw they were a sapphire color with a bit of ice-blue around the edges. "What should we name him?", Vergil asked, trying hard to fight back against the tears. Kira smiled and said, "How about Nero?" Vergil pondered the name for a bit and said, "Nero Sparda. It has a nice ring to it" Kira smiled when Dante knocked on the door and said, "Can I see my nephew now? I'm sure he wants to see his awesome Uncle Dante" Vergil wanted to say something, but he just allowed him to come and see Nero._

_ Dante walked over to see Nero and saw that there was a similarity between him and Vergil, and it wasn't the hair. Like Vergil he could sense Nero's untapped demonic power as he said, "He's just like his old man and his mother. He's definitely a Sparda" "Vergil…Dante", Kira said suddenly, "there's something I need to tell you both" The twins listened closely as Kira handed Nero over to Vergil and said, "I…I want you two to take good care of Nero for me" "Kira", Vergil said realizing that she was dying, "Kira, no! You-you can't go so soon. I don't know what to do without you" Tears were now falling down the older twin's face as Kira continued, "I didn't plan this either, Vergil, but promise me…you'll protect Nero, and if he's a Waterbender like you, teach him everything he needs to know, even about me and your mother" Vergil held Kira's hand as he nodded his head. Kira looked to Dante and said, "Dante, I know this is too much for you, but please…watch over them. Be a good role model and uncle for Nero" Dante wiped the stray tears from his face and said, "I will, babe"_

_ Normally, Kira would've scold him for calling her "babe", but she didn't have time to lecture him as she asked for Nero. Vergil handed him to her as she took a deep breath and began, "Nero. I know we just met but I want you to do a few things for Mommy" Nero's eyes were on her as she continued, "I want you to work hard, whether it's Firebending, Waterbending, or just anything. Listen…to your father and uncle…when they tell you to do something. Always be good and don't get into trouble. Now, there's one thing…I know that when you reach a certain age you'll notice…and that is girls. I'm a girl…so I won't be there to tell you a lot about them…but, if you ever do notice a girl, always treat her well" Kira took another deep breath and said, "Make lots of friends, whether they are benders or non-benders" Nero reached for her and wrapped his tiny hand around her finger as if saying he got her message, making her smile and handed Nero back to Vergil as she said, "That's my boy" Vergil looked at Kira as she said, "Take care of yourselves…Vergil…Nero…Dante…" With one final breath, Kira Sparda died._

_ Vergil cried out Kira's name as Katara and Kya tried to revive her, but it was too late, making Katara say, "The birth was too much for her. I'm sorry"_

_***End Flashback***_

Vergil felt a tear fall from his face and he quickly wiped it away as he thought, _'I'm growing soft now. Kira would just laugh at me, Dante would never let it down, and Nero would be surprised'_ He reached for his tea that he was drinking when it suddenly cracked. Vergil narrowed his eyes at the cup and said, "That's a bad sign. Something's wrong and I have a feeling it won't end well" Vergil stood up and went to his bedroom and opened up a chest that settled on the end of his bed to reveal on old outfit he used to wear. He removed his Water Tribe clothing and put on a sleeveless black shirt, dark blue pants, dark golden fingerless gloves and boots. To finish it off, he put on a light blue coat with three coat tails. Vergil knew that Yamato was with Nero but he still had his Summoning Swords in case of demons decided to be foolish and attack him. _'A storm is coming'_, Vergil thought as he headed for the docks and boarded a ship bound for Republic City, _'and I fear that what would be left could change forever'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**A quick recap of the story so far and a flashback of what happened to Nero's mother after she gave birth to Nero. I was thinking of how Kushina and Minato from Naruto said their goodbyes to Naruto when he was a baby. I know, Vergil's OOC, but we could tell he loved Kira a lot.**

**The next chapter will be out soon**


End file.
